


Dress In Drag And Do The Hula

by Catearedbeauty



Series: Randomized Stories - Danganronpa Edition [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk parkour happens, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: Chihiro and Komaeda discover drag and decide to try it out for their selves. What could go wrong? Please note there's no hula in this.





	Dress In Drag And Do The Hula

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm dragging my random fics over from MHA to Danganronpa so prepare for a lot of fuckery. Basically, how this works, is I basically put all the main students from the games into a wheel, spin, and then get a random prompt.  
Characters spun: Chihiro Fujisaki and Nagito Komaeda  
Prompt: Chihiro and Nagito both dressing in drag

"Komaeda.....can you please hold still...?" Chihiro let out a small sigh as he pulled the makeup brush away from a squirming Komaeda, who was perched on a stool dressed in an outrageously sequined, hot pink corset that led to a frilled pastel blue and purple skirt that hit his knees in the front and tapered down the floor. "I'm sorry, the bristles tickle. I can't help it-" He scrunched up his nose as the puffy brush dusted his nose with blush despite him still continuing to wriggle in his seat. "It'll be done faster if you hold still." The shorted, brown haired boy was adorned with his own over the top outfit, only half put on, that somehow remained simple looking. "I would hold still if it wasn't tickling so much." He crossed his arms, but did his best to remain still as Chihiro finished the, what Komaeda considered, gaudy makeup. "Are these lashes really needed?" The white haired man reached up to mess up the fluttery false lashes glued to his eyes, only to have his hand smacked away by Chihiro. "They add to the look, please don't touch them?" He gave Komaeda the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. The other just responded with a worn out groan, but put his hands back on his lap. "I guess I can't really argue with an ultimate, now can I?" He gave the smaller boy a grin, which was returned by a bright smile. "Thank you! Can you help me finish getting my outfit on?" Komaeda just slid of his stool, grabbing the bedazzled, forest green corset that was draped over the back of the vanity. "Fine."

Chihiro giggled, taking the article of clothing and doing his best to put it on, Komaeda helping out. The dress the other had on under the corset was duo coloured, with the top being cream and trailed down to the dark brown skirt that was tiered to his knees. "Should I cinch it up now, Chi?" He nodded and Komaeda pulled the laces harder than he needed to, causing Chihiro to let out a gasp. "Oooowww! Komaeda, that's too tight!" He rolled his eyes, but loosened it a little before tying it up. "Better?" He had a hard look on his face until he realized that his smaller boyfriend had tears in his eyes from what he did. "......Shit. I'm sorry, are you okay?" He pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "That hurt....please don't do that again..." He sniffled out, moving to wipe the tears out his eyes. Komaeda just nodded in response. "I won't....I'm sorry." He kept holding him in an attempt to calm him down. "Come on, let's get your makeup done, okay?" Chihiro nodded, finally calm at that point and moving to sit on the stool that Komaeda was sitting on originally. He picked up the brushes, trying his best to copy how Chihiro did his own makeup, but utterly failing. Chihiro just giggled lightly, moving to take the brush. "Need a hand there?" He just looked put out as Chihiro started to do his own makeup in the vanity mirror. "How'd you get so good at that, Chi?" He tilted his head slightly, watching as the smaller male work. "Hm? ....Oh. I watched a lot of videos to learn...." He looked embarrassed as Komaeda just laughed.

"Oh my god, Chi, you're cute." He sat down on the bed in the room, resting his hands in his chin as he just watched the other finish up his makeup. "So why these outfits?" Chihiro paused a moment, looking over at him. "I liked them. Why else?" He blew on the brush lightly, sending a puff of powder into Komeda's face. "Hey! I dunno, I was just asking. Jeez....please tell me aren't going anywhere like this..." He crossed his arms and Chihiro just looked away quickly, putting the final touches on his makeup. "I think we should um...put the shoes on now?" "If you say so....We _aren't_ going anywhere, right?" Komaeda stood up, going to grab the knee high pastel purple boots that stood on ten inch heels and accented the purple in his skirt. "I uh....I told Leon and Kazuichi we would go to the bar with them....like this..." Chihiro pushed his pointer fingers together as he looked down sheepishly. ".....Really, Chihiro? Really? Tell them I'm not going." He put the shoes back down, only to be met with Chihiro's puppy eyes. "Please? Come on, it'll be fun! You said you liked trying new things with me, and this a new thing we're trying!" He grabbed his taller boyfriend's hands tightly, making sure the boots didn't get dropped. Komaeda let out a noise between a sigh and a groan. "Fine. But you owe me." He pulled the boots on as Chihiro grabbed his own shoes, which were a shiny, white pair of boots that were similar to Komaeda's, but with a shorter heel and slid them on. "Come on! They should be picking us up any minute!"

Chihiro grabbed the other's hand again, all but dragging him around as he started gathering their belongings. "Wallet? Check. ID...? Check." He kept mumbling to himself as he went, finally ending up at the front door just as the other two pulled in the driveway. "They're here!" He smiled and led a very done looking Komaeda out the door and into the backseat of Leon's bright red Mustang. "Hello! Thanks for agreeing to drive!" The brown haired boy clicked his seat belt before basically forcing Komaeda to do the same. "Just so you know, I'd rather die than be seen like this-" "Komaeda, you always wanna die. Have some fun sometimes, my dude!" Kazuichi turned around, giving the silver haired man a thumbs up, accompanied by the second brightest smile Komaeda had ever seen it his life. The first brightest being Chihiro's, of course. Leon had already pulled out of the driveway at that point and was heading towards the bar. "God, I can't wait to get drunk so I can force someone else to drive home." He looked pissed about something...which was honestly his normal, so the two weren't all that concerned. It was about an hour long car ride of pure silence before the four finally reached the bar, Leon shutting the car off and shoving the keys at the pink haired man sitting in the passenger's seat. "You're driving home. No buts about it." He got out of the car before Kazuichi could protest. The other three followed suit, although Komaeda had to practically be drug out of the car by Chihiro. "Please just shoot me already..." "No!" Chihiro leaned up and peaked Komaeda on the cheek before starting to guide him to the entrance. "I have your ID, so at least you can get drunk!" Chihiro was trying his best to offer things that Komaeda would have a good time doing, even if it meant doing something he technically wasn't supposed to do.

Komaeda crossed his arms. ".....Damn it, Chihiro." He looked up at the other two in their party, finally noticing that they were dressed in their own drag outfits. Leon was sporting a bright red body suit covered in sparkly tassels, paired with thigh high black boots that looked practically glued on, while Kazuichi was wearing the tackiest lime green, spandex mini dress with matching knee highs that had at _least_ a nine inch heel, with black fish nets separating the two. "Well, at least they've joined the circus, too-" Kazuichi just let out the loudest whine he could. "Hey!! This stuff is fun, shut up and stop being so negative for once!!" He pouted slightly before digging out his ID to show the bouncer, who ended up just letting the four go in without even checking the ID's at all. Leon just rolled his eyes and headed straight to the bar, ordering the strongest thing he could and practically chugging it in one go. Kazuichi had basically disappeared on the dance floor at that point, leaving Komaeda and Chihiro to sit at the booth they'd found by themselves. "....So why the hell did you want to come here?" Komaeda was glancing over the selection of booze as he spoke, Chihiro honestly looking out of place in the entire situation. "I don't know....Leon and Kazuichi liked it and said that we should join them....so I figured it wouldn't hurt anything-" "Chihiro, you're a fucking twink. Be lucky that I'm around to protect you from weird ass drunk men." He waved over the waitress, pointing at what he wanted before raising an eyebrow at the other, silently asking if he wanted anything. "U-um.....this, please?" He pointed at some fruity cocktail that was an unnatural shade of green.

The waitress simply responded with a nod, whisking away with their orders as Komaeda continued the conversation. "This isn't a safe area to be in, you know." He propped his elbows on the table, placing his chin in the palms of his hands and just staring Chihiro down, who at the point looked like a scared, lost lamb. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know. I just wanted to have fun with you-" Komaeda sighed, finally relaxing. "....Fine. I'll loosen up. But I'm never doing this again. Got it?" Chihiro nodded rapidly, jumping slightly as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Here you go! Call me if you need more~" She gave them a wink before drifting away to the next table. He blinked before scooting the neon coloured cocktail closer and taking a small sip before almost immediately spitting it back into the cup. "What....?" "Yeah. Alcohol is disgusting. You'll get used to it." Komaeda had half his glass gone at that point and was just watching his smaller boyfriend stare at the drink in front of him with a loook of betrayal. "It said it tasted like watermelon! It lied to me!" "Alcohol is never going to taste how it says unless it's that fucking fancy shit. Now either drink it or give it to me." Chihiro hesitated a moment before holding his breath and taking a large swig of it. "There ya go." Komaeda finished his glass, waiting for Chihiro to finish the rest of his. "Drink faster. I want another round." He shook his head slightly. "I don't want anymore after this....drink as much as you want." Chihiro had no idea how dangerous those words were.

Within the next hour and a half, both Leon and Komaeda were absolutely shit faced drunk and somehow decided that trying to parkour across the tables was a good idea, leaving the basically sober Kazuichi and Chihiro attempting to stop them. "Komaeda, get down! You're going to break your leg!" "Good! Let me break it!" He stumbled over the bench of a booth and onto the next table, stepping in a thankfully long abandoned bowl of salsa and basically ruining the shoes he was wearing. Kazuichi wasn't having a much better time, trying to somehow convince Leon that swinging from table to table on light fixtures wasn't the greatest of ideas. Chihiro let out a noise of exasperation before he finally just stepped up onto the booth's bench and helping Komaeda down to the floor. "Now stay here-" Before he could finish his sentence, he'd already blacked out onto the floor. He sighed, getting one of the bouncer's to go put him in the car and babysit him as he went to help get Leon out the door and to the car as well. Thankfully, all it took was a bribery of a Mc. Rogald's on the way home and Leon was in the backseat of the car next to a still passed out Komaeda. The drive home was silent for the most part before Kazuichi spoke. "So...Chihiro...same time next week?" "Heck yeah!!"


End file.
